The rapid advancement of networking and computer technology has allowed people to communicate and work together even if they are located in different parts of the world. Often, multiple editors may need to collaboratively create and edit a shared common electronic document. Because multiple editors may make many revisions to the document over a long period of time, existing document editing applications often assist a user in managing the revision history information of the document. For example, some document editing applications maintain and display a complete list of revisions made to the document for viewing by a user. Each revision in the list of revisions may include information about the name of the editor who made the revision, the time that the revision was made, and the content of revision.
Unfortunately, in many situations, it is not desirable for a document editing application to display a complete list of revisions made to a document because it may result in information overload. For example, if a document editing application must display a very long list of revisions, a user may have difficulty visually determining how a particular revision affected a particular section of the document. Similarly, the user may have difficulty determining the identity of the editor of a particular revision or set of revisions. In addition, the user may have difficulty viewing only the revisions made to a particular section of the document.